She wears the dress?
by BK3193
Summary: Just a little one shot I've had rolling around in my head while writing the next chapter of Be My Baby. Breyton smut. All reviews/comments welcome


Brooke's POV

I'm not stupid. I know people think I'm whipped and that I'd give Peyton anything, which is completely true. But, contrary to what everyone may believe, I wear the pants in this relationship. Well, figuratively, cause why wear pants when I can wear one of my sexy dresses? Jeans are more Peyton's thing, but, well, you know what I mean. I digress. But seriously, I'm by far the dominant one here. Even if I am a sucker for that sexy ass pout of hers, and damn does she know how to use it...

*FLASHBACK*

"Pleeeeeaaase Brooke?" I looked over at my blonde girlfriend. I was still sitting naked in the bed, our sheets falling down to cover my waist and leaving my bare chest open to the cool air. I gave her a skeptical look as she stood next to our dresser, dressed in one of my longer shirts, which was just long enough to cover her sweet spot from my view. She was holding out some kind of poster, folded and crumbly looking from being in her pants pocket, and begging me to ruin our day in and go to this special art sale that this so called amazing store was having. I heaved a sigh and stayed silent, just shaking my head at her. Seriously, why did it have to be on the ONE day that we were both free of our usual stresses and jobs. It was supposed to be our ONE day to just be together! It had been like two weeks since I really even got to spend time with my girl. I mean seriously, I think I've been having withdrawal!

Sighing harshly, I flopped back on the bed. I knew I'd end up going. I'd do anything for this girl...even drag my ass out of bed on my one day to relax. But, she didn't need to know that. It might be cruel but I liked when Peyton begged a little, and it was always adorable to see her pout...and sexy. Hmmmm, speaking of which, she must have taken my response as a bad sign, because she's slowly crawling her way on top of me. I stay still and quiet as I feel her settle on top of me, one leg on each side of me and her bare, hot core low on my stomach. I fight to hold in a moan and instead rest my hands on her hips, slowly trailing then down her thighs, and switching direction once I reach her knees. This time I settle them on her hips and rub small circles there with my thumbs. I smirk some, knowing this drives her crazy, and I know it's working when I see her bite her lip and her eyes get just a little darker.

She leans down and kisses me, soft and slow, and I can feel our breasts pressed together, even through the fabric of the shirt she's wearing. I bit her bottom lip a little and she pulls back, leaving one hand next to my head to support her weight, and I feel the other start to play over the exposed skin of my stomach and ribs, drawing little figures there. We look each other in the eyes and then her's drop to watch her hand play over my skin. She looks so absorbed by it, like she's not even the one in control of it, and I'm always fascinated to watch her, in everything she does. We stay like this for awhile, lost in ourselves and each other. Eventually I hear her speak again, her tone low and shy, like she's afraid of how I'll react. Her eyes never looking up to meet mine. "We won't be there very long..."

I roll my eyes and am kinda glad that she doesn't see it. Squeezing her hips to get her attention, I think about agreeing right then, but think better of it. She looks up to meet my gaze and I can see that trademark pout starting to come in. Knowing I can get more out of her though, I just shoot her another look that I know she sees as 'oh yea, you really think that?' The hopeful glint leaves her eyes and instead I see them start to get glassy, but I know she isn't really gonna cry, she's not that dramatic, plus I know her 'I'm gonna cry' face. Her bottom lip pokes out, pout on full display now and I'm almost impressed by how fast she pulled it out, she must really wanna go to this thing. Then she surprises me though and takes it a step further. Still pouting, she lays down on top of me, her chin resting right between my breasts, looking straight into my face, looking impossibly sad. She moves the rest of her body to flatten over mine, forcing me to let go of her hips. Her perky girls are flattened into my stomach and her legs are laying split over one of mine and I can feel a little of the heat from her center on my thigh. Wanting to feel her more, I bend my leg, forcing hers to spread a little more and then I can feel her special spot sitting directly on my thigh, some of the wetness rubbing onto me and she wiggles to get comfy. She tangles our hands together on both sides of us as she finally settles down and focuses on giving me her best pout.

Looking at her I feel a flush of emotion. Part of me thinking how adorable she is, another wanting to turn her over and have my way with her, and the last part just trying not to laugh at how hard she was trying. She should know I was already gonna go, no pout needed. Humming to myself again, I let my eyes close and slip my hands from hers to run them down her back slowly. "Relax baby." I tell her gently. And she seems to finally give up and instead lets her own doe eyes close, moving her head to let her cheek rest where her chin had been. She snuggles down into me, as though she could actually get any closer than she already is, and I just hold her like this for a few moments. Heaving a large sigh, she glances up at me to see why I moved so much and I look down into her eyes, wrapping my arms around her and squeezing once before I finally voice my response, speaking in a dramatically exasperated tone. "Oh well, I guess we should get up. Don't wanna get all the way there and find out all the good stuff's already gone."

Immediately her head shoots up and I see a huge bright smile on her face. She's flying out of my arms and bouncing around the room, rattling about all the different art supplies she wants to check out. I'm still lying on the bed, blinking to myself and laugh a little at how excited she is. I roll my eyes again as I haul myself up to get ready for the day. At least I'll still be spending it with her I think as I smile to myself.

*END FLASHBACK*

In the same respect though, Peyton is as much of a sucker for me as I am for her, just in a different way. All it may take for me is a pretty look or a puppy dog pout, but all I have to do for Peyton is give her some reassuring words and the perfect little touch here or there. I know that she'd do anything for me, just like I'd give everything for her. Looking back it's probably what got us both into so much trouble when we were younger. I can't help but laugh some to myself.

*FLASHBACK*

I rolled us over, moving my arms and legs to frame Peyton's body and keep her from moving as we continued our heavy make out session. She moaned beneath me as our tongues massaged each other's. I felt my hormones course and my need for her spike as I heard that beautiful noise. Pulling back from her lips, I redirected my kisses to her neck. Leaving a trail of hot open mouth kisses from that special spot behind her ear down to follow the line of her collar bone, stopping to suck on certain spots along the way. The blonde beneath me wiggled and bucked her hips up, trying to get some friction. I smiled into my girlfriends skin and leant away for her, tugging on the bottom of her Nickelback T-shirt. My girlfriend quickly got the message and sat up to pull her shirt off. My hands went straight to her pants and started undoing her belt and zipper. She laid back down and pressed her hips up for me to drag her jeans off of those long tan legs I loved so much.

I stopped for a moment and sat back to admire my girl. I smirked and licked my lips. My Peyton always did look good in black lace, and since she had just got home from a whole day in the studio, her makeup was still done and low tone blonde hair was curled just right to look like a wild, sexy mane as it framed her face. I couldn't wait to show her my surprise. Leaning back down I claimed her mouth once again, loving how she immediately surrendered and let me dominate the kiss. I moved on after a moment, trailing nips and licks down to her chest. Stopping at her left breast, I nipped at her lace covered nipple before giving it a light lick. I moved to take the ample sized breast into my mouth and sucked hard, my hand coming up to palm her other breast. She moaned low in her throat and I released her with a loud 'pop'. Reaching under her, I quickly unsnapped her bra and pulled it off of her, throwing it somewhere behind me.

I leaned down again, this time treating her right breast to the same treatment. This time though I let my hands trail further down her stomach, skipping over the place she wanted them most and instead ran them slowly up and down her inner thighs. I felt her hand tangle into my hair and pull, asking me to move further down. Giving her nipple one last nip and lick, I started my way down her stomach. I kissed down her ribs, stomach, and stopped to dip and swirl my tongue in her cute little belly button. I felt her shudder and I heard a small gasp. I smirked and gave her a few nips along the top of her panty line. I leaned back enough to blow on her wet panties, watching as she shivered again. I finally decided to stop teasing her when I heard her beg through a half moan half whimper. I grabbed the top of her lace panties with my teeth and tugged. She lifted her hips once again and my hands ran up her legs, giving that sexy little ass a good squeeze before I hooked my fingers into the sides of her underwear to pull them off.

I leaned down once again to share a passionate kiss with my girl and felt her tugging at the long sexy night-gown esque lingerie I was wearing. Knowing that this is what kept my surprise hidden, and not wanting her to find out with no warning, I pulled back completely and got off the bed, grabbing her legs to drag her with me. I stood at the foot of our bed, with Peyton's hips right at the edge of it, her long legs wrapping around me to drag me closer. I stopped to stare down at my gorgeous naked girlfriend, to which she apparently got impatient and sat up to press kisses onto the bottom of my neck, splaying them across my collar bone. Her hands went to wrap around me, but I caught them and pushed her back enough to get her off of me but still keep her close.

She looked up at me with confusion and a little bit of hurt shining in her emerald eyes. I gave her a small reassuring smile and placed my hand to her left cheek, reveling in the fact that she immediately turned into my touch. Clearing my throat, I told her in my husky tone, trying to keep the mood. "I got you something..."

I can see the surprise and curious look in her eyes as she answered back. "Oh yea? And what would that be?" Her tone is flirty and makes me want to just skip all the talking and just show her. Reigning in my control though, I respond.

"Oh, it's a surprise. It wouldn't be fun if I told you. I think I'd rather show you."

"Mmmmmmm, well then what are ya waiting for?"

I smirk down at her as she says that and decide that I've had enough and it's time to rip the band aid off. Grabbing the bottom of my gown, I rip it over my head, leaving me in my sexy red lace underwear that is currently being stretched and bulging out. I smirk down at my girlfriend, carefully watching her response. She looks up at me with a confused look before she pops off, "Uh, Brooke. You got a growth or something babe?"

I scoff and shake my head at her sarcasm. Just like Peyton to joke at a time like this. "No, you goof. This is your surprise." I smile and put my hands on my hips, standing proud.

She gives me another weird look before she points at my crotch and says sarcastically, "THAT is my surprise?"

Rolling my eyes this time, I speak up again. "Yes. And don't ask what it is again either. YOU have to unwrap it missy" I say and wiggle my hips a little for show. She giggles a little before she leans forward and quickly slides my underwear down, a look of pure shock on her face as the strap on dildo I have on bounces out and nearly hits her in the cheek. She leans back and gives me a shocked face, and I can tell she's starting to freak out some. I can see the confusion in her eyes and I know she's feeling unsure of why I'd bring this into the bedroom. We don't use a lot of toys, aside from vibrators, and I know she hasn't been too comfortable with any dick like objects since what almost happened with that psycho Derek. I still remember when she threw out her dildo during a freak out because of that bastard.

Not wanting this to be scary for her, I step out of my underwear and just kneel down so that I'm on the floor between her legs, my head in her lap. I take her hands in mine and rub small circles over them, ignoring the fact that we are both naked, and look straight into her eyes as I start to explain. "Hey, it's ok. We don't have to use it if you're uncomfortable with it baby. I just wanted to be able to give you everything to the best of my abilities. And as much as I love eating you out, trust me I can never get enough of that delicious taste," she blushes at this, still holding eye contact with me as I continue. "And even though I know how to touch you perfectly with my fingers digging into you, but I wanted to be able to give you that full feeling. I want to make you feel whole in every way possible. Don't think of it as a penis, because it's not okay? It's just another extension of me. It's just gonna be me in you, just focus on that. You know I'd never hurt you, right?"

She looks shocked that I'd even have to ask that as she rushes to answer, squeezing my hands to let me know she's serious, "what!? Brooke of course I know that..."

"Okay, then trust me. I swear I'll go as slow as you like and if you don't like it just say the word. I just wanna give you everything baby. I wanna give you all of me. I want you to take all of me, and to be honest, I just well, I just feel like..." I struggle to finish my sentence.

She leans down and puts our foreheads together and whispers, "it's okay Brooke. You can tell me."

"I just feel like I'll be giving you even more of me. Like somehow I'll be claiming you even more?" I flinch knowing how territorial that sounded, but honestly I meant it. I always have been really territorial over Peyton, and she never really seemed to mine.

She smiles down at me and pulls me up to stand between her legs again, her look is one of content and love as she leans up to share a deep, loving kiss with me. A moment later I feel her pull away and open my eyes to see her lay back down on the bed and scoot away from me some. I try to keep the sad look from my face but look up at her again as she says my name. She looks me straight in the eyes and say what I swear is the sexiest voice ever, "well, you gonna come give it to me or do I have to do that myself too?"

My core pulses and she doesn't have to tell me twice. I'm on top of her in a second and kissing down her body with a renewed passion. I finally reach her sweet spot and decide we've had enough time for foreplay, so I just dig right in. She gasps and her hips buck up, her hands flying to table in my hair. I use my hands to hold her thighs down and keep her in place as I feast on my favorite treat. I flatten my tongue to give her a good lick from her bum hole all the way to her clit. I flick my tongue over it a few times and then suck it into my mouth, rolling my tongue against it roughly. I shiver from the moans and whimpers she lets out and go back to flicking her little nerve bundle. Moving down a little, I stick my tongue out to slowly lick as deep as I can in her core. Her hips shake at the sensation and I move back up to her clit, sucking and licking until she's trying to buck her hips consistently. I finally give in when she starts begging and lift one hand to rub one finger lightly over her entrance. I play around and circle it, gathering some of the wetness that leaks out before I pull back and start to thrust two fingers into her. I keep it up, slowly increasing the pace, until she's almost screaming my name. I take her clit back into my mouth, sucking hard now, and slip in a third finger, angling it just right. It only takes a couple minutes before she clamps her hands in my hair, her body wriggling and bucking with the force of her organ as she hollers my name.

I sit up from her, staying in my spot between her legs as I watch her and lick her sweet juices from my fingers. She slowly comes down from her high and I slink my body over hers as she does. She smiles up at me, lifting her head to give me a small kiss. I shoot her a smile before I start pressing more kisses to her neck, now moving to spread her legs more and line myself up with her entrance. My arms are at her sides to keep my weight off her and her arms are wrapped around me, fingers digging into my back. I hear her gasp when she feels the faux phallus at her entrance. I come back up to her face and share another kiss. I lean back to look in her eyes for any signs of doubt, but instead she just gives me a small smile and nods. I kiss her forehead before lowering mine to rest on it, keeping eye contact as I move my hips forward to let our new toy slide inside her.

She gasps and then moans as she feels it stretching her in ways she hasn't been in a very long time. I watch her face for any pain but see none. I sit still for a minute, just buried inside her, letting her get used to it and having time to say no, and also trying to get used to the feeling myself. She moans again and wraps her legs around my waist for leverage to buck her hips up at me. She speaks again and it's enough to take away any concern I had for her being uncomfortable with this. "Ohhhhh gawd Brooke. Please, move baby. Mmmmm."

With that I start to rock my hips, moving a little each time to play with the angle before I find something that we both seem to like. I go back to kissing and nipping all over Peyton's neck, leaving a hickey or two, as I pound in and out of her. Her nails clawing down my back and the smaller dildo on the wearer's side of the strap on bumping around in side me is driving me crazy. Not to mention all the sounds Peyton is making. Honestly, I've never even heard her like this before. We would definitely be using this again. And I loved the feeling of being on top of her and giving it to her like this, if I were honest with myself, maybe a little too much. But oh well, she seemed to be enjoying it too.

It didn't take long before she was screaming my name again and writhing beneath me, and god did I love watching her like this. As she came, her pulsing core caused the dildo in mine to tug around and pull out my own orgasm. We both wriggled and bucked for a moment, calling each other's names. We stayed like that for a couple minutes afterwards, just enjoying the bliss, with me still buried in her, before I softly slid the toy out and rolled over to my side, pulling her to lay half on top of me. I smiled as she cuddled into me, glad she liked the surprise. I knew she would once I talked her into trying it. I looked down at her and she leaned up to give me a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Mmmm, thanks for the surprise baby. I loved it."

"Oh P. Sawyer it was my pleasure." I give her a serious look before continuing, "and thank you for trusting me enough to try it."

She snuggles back down into my arms, now appearing sleepy as she draws out, " always baby. I'll always trust you. I'd do anything you ever asked..."

I just smile, squeeze her closer to me and softly kiss my sleeping blonde's temple.

*END FLASHBACK*

Smirking to myself again, I leaned back into the couch. I glanced over into the kitchen, seeing Peyton in her own little world cooking dinner for us, and smiled. Oh yea, Peyton might wear the pants, but I damn sure wear the boss's dress.


End file.
